Survivors
by Damian Lovat
Summary: In two years, the virus took everything. Coraline Jones, Sonic the hedgehog, Maximum Ride. All dead. very few are left and are in constant danger. Not a good summary. Possible Wybie x Gaz  yay all main Zim characters are alive!
1. Chapter 1

The world was in ruins. When the virus struck, everyone was affected eventually. I looked around my surroundings. Vegas, eh? I couldn't believe that this barren desert was Sin City two years ago. My sight drifted to a gas station and I saw one of them. He must've seen me as well because he darted right for me. I took the shotgun off of my back and shot it right in the head. I looked down at the corpse, which was wearing a Shell worker's outfit with the name Tim on it. "Sorry Tim" I chuckled. About five more came out of the station, so I took out my M80 and cut 'em down. I sighed and thought of my worst kill.

_We had just gotten out of a large group that was chasing us. She showed me her arm, and she had been bitten. I didn't say anything, but she nodded. I kissed her forehead and put the shotgun to her head. "I love you, Coraline" I said, barely controlling the tears. Bang._

I had nothing left but Coraline for a year, and then in the next, I lost her. I was no longer Wybourne Lovat. I was now a lonely survivor. I would never forget that soft, lead-filled kiss I gave her.

After rummaging through the now vacant gas station, I heard the sound of an engine come through. It was a survivalist bus, crawling with weapons. I flagged them down so that they would know that I wasn't infected. They let me on after a complete bite check. These people were not want I expected. There was a short, green one that I watched warily, a guy in a formally white lab coat, a rather attractive goth-looking girl, some small red guy with dreadlocks and tattered, spiked gloves, and a whole lot of others. Everything about everyone here was explained to me as the bus was loading up on gas.

The short one was Zim, an "Irken" that was supposed to destroy us, but in a sudden turn of events, began to try to help our species survive the T Virus. Gaz was the goth one, her brother being Dib, Zim's former enemy. The red one was Knuckles, the last of the echidnas and now the last of the Mobians. Iggy had wings genetically enhanced at birth some 19 years ago, Ike didn't speak a word of English but understood "Shoot", "Hide", and "Run like hell" and always carried a broadsword for some reason, and Meta Knight, also a sword swinger, would never back down from a fight. This was just the recon team. Our recon team. 


	2. Chapter 2

We were headed for their latest outpost. I looked around and saw a lot of them asleep. Gaz was happily resting on my shoulder and I looked around. The only ones up were Meta Knight, Iggy, Knuckles, and myself. Iggy was driving and Knuckles had a devilish grin across his face. I looked through the windshield and saw another infected. Iggy pulled a lever and some sort of axe thing came out of in front of the bus and knocked it upwards. Both of them guffawed in a sadistic yet understandable way.

"Here comes another" Knuckles said out of the corner of his mouth. Iggy hit a button and a blade formed on the shield in front of the grill. The zombie was skewered and then sliced in half. It was a gory sight. They loved it. I shook my head and went to sleep.

I woke up to a gentle shake of the shoulder. It was Gaz.

"C'mon." she said. "We're here."

I didn't exactly know where "here" was until I got out of the bus. We were below ground, and this placed seemed to be full of about fifty to sixty people. I was bite checked again before I was introduced to the rest of the population. Some of them looked at me warily, some of them somewhat happy. They looked rugged, scruffy, worn down.

"This here's Wybie," Knuckles started. "We found him wandering around the Strip yesterday. He's bite free and didn't have anyone with him. Artemis, get the list."

Just then, a young man in a torn up suit, complete with a tattered flower sewn by his heart, came over with a list of about a hundred names. Nearly thirty of them were crossed off. My name was added to the bottom of the list. "So it's L-O-V-A-T?" he asked in an Irish accent.

"Yeah" I responded subconsciously. I was tapped on the shoulder and a girl by the name of Angel showed me my bunks. She and Iggy were the only ones left of their original "flock". She could also read and control minds, though she hadn't done the latter for a long time. She ended the silence.

"So, her name was Coraline?"

"How did you kn-" and then I remembered the whole telepath thing. "Yeah, it was."

She dropped the subject immediately and pointed out some of the people around here. She pointed up to a clear tube and I saw three small figures. Two walking ragdolls with the numbers 7 and 9 on them and a small mouse in Renaissance clothing were in it and were talking away. I would know them as 7, 9, and Desperaux. I later saw 3 and 4, but they don't talk. They try their best to help out with little things, such as carrying ammo, giving information out of their built-in catalogues, and even supplying ideas for weapons and survival necessities.

I made quick mental notes of everyone I could and later wrote down the names on the list afterwards that weren't crossed out. I read the crossed out names, just in case anything might come up about them or if I shouldn't say their names. Some of these names sounded familiar for some reason. I started jotting some down

…_Miles "Tails" Prower…Henry McMillan…Grover Underwood…_

The names hit me like a freight train. I couldn't get them out of my mind.

…_Fox McCloud…Ernst Drake…Beckett Fowl…_

I remembered that Artemis's last name was Fowl. Was Beckett his brother?

…_Nudge…Maya Valentine...Kezzi…_

I was overwhelmed by all the deaths. I got out before I had a major nervous breakdown.


End file.
